


from Gravity Falls to My Love

by TGDF_SierracheLover4Ever



Series: stalkerlicious [1]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of a Case, F/F, Gen, Relationship Abuse, Resurrection, Stalkerlisious, kinda of a sequel, part of a dare, sierrachel, sierraquel, stalkerlicious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGDF_SierracheLover4Ever/pseuds/TGDF_SierracheLover4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after meeting Rachel, Sierra has someting to tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10 secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Peanut Gallery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368217) by Starryoak. 



> I wrote this first chapter as anwer for an ask on my Sierra RP/Kin/Ask Blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the first chapters here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12324244/1/Acesaliciosas

After Rachel accepted to came at Peanut Gallery with me. I return to my room; then sudenly, I hear someone knocking the door “Hey! Sierra…” some familiar male voice mumbled. “Cody…” Sierra broke in the door open “what are you doing here?!” Asked Sierra.  
“Actually; I have something to say,…” Cody blushed answered  
“wait…” Sierra guilty interrumped him as she cheked out there was no one else listen, then she closed the door …with cody in her room…“Plese, Sierra; Listen what I’m gonna tell you, is very important.” continue Cody, now more serious

“What is about?!” Sierra asked, sitting akwardly on her bed  
“Is about, yesterday” Cody take a last deep breath “…I saw you cheating me, last night!!!” he speak out.

“Cody, just let me tell you 10 facts; you need about it all” Sierra squeed  
“ten?!” asked Cody, concerned

“Yes;  
**_1_ st, **After everyone left[ “ _The Peanut Gallery_ ”, at the end of Episode #100 of Total Drama.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F9895176%2F10%2FThe-Peanut-Gallery&t=MThjNWU4ZDhlZjlkYzNlNjZkODdhMmMwZWE0MWRjYjQ1ZWMzMGMwZCxZYjlrOFFocw%3D%3D) I, comeback to my room. I’ve heard others say they would leave, because they won’t be trapped in a hotel, obliged to comment on episodes of the show that struck them.¨  
**# _2_ , **As sure you may know; I wont to leave, afterall comment on episodes of Total Drama, is what I love. But, I neither wanted to be alone again; as I was back at home      
**So N° _3_ ,** back at home, where I was just a social maladaptive, because in his school were not many fans of Total Drama who live and only stayed in his room updating their blogs and other social networks.However if That may or not be changed at in the show,  
**_4_ , **Me could Now, at least be nearof every total drama contestant ever.”  
  
“But wait, What does it have to do; with the fact that you cheating on me.” Cody interrupted on Sierra doubtful.  
  
“ Well, to that exactly it is what I was going” commented Sierra, as she continued her narration  
**“The fact _5_ ** is about Rachel, because turns out; she is also fan of Total Drama. So, as I feel lonley being the only one of my kind. I agree to her ´friendship´” /suddenly both get blushed out/  
 “So; **6,** The fact is never mean to cheat on you, but… **  
** 7, The true is;  as Rachel  & I played True or Dare…  
Then; **8,**  before; telling you what you; may now figured out.You need to know, this still needs to be a secret. So; **9,** I think; Rachel still needs me as her girlfriend. Because; **10,** Rachel & I, are the same but so different… ” Sierra confesed sadly as Cody seems to smile according he remember _‘the True of Sierra_ ‘ (to put it in some way)… i.e., the Total Drama Fan #1 instead of his stalker…


	2. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel tells Sierra about Bill Cipher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... So here it is. Sorry if any write error. But, tbh english is Not my main lenguage, is the spanish, I'm mexican. But however I try really hard on write alnost everything right just using google traductor. Anyways. to chapter

After they watch the Aleheather video at Sierra's room, Rachel decided that it was time to talk with her about it.

"It's great that you show me the video," Rachel said, parting a little from Sierra. "How about we go where I'm staying?" Rachel offered, getting out of bed.

"Oh! of course " accepted Sierra, remembering the treatment they had done.

After that they went to a spacious room. The room had; A window at the side of the bed, a long white table near the bed, on the table there his laptop with a pair of headphones and a cloth with which he wiped his glasses, next to the table was a pair of armchairs around A TV, in a corner was a door to her own bathroom, The walls had several drawings of [a yellow triangle with an eye athat looked red and hat inside a circle that was surrounded by various symbols](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/transcendence-au/images/e/e5/Maxresdefault.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150827165253), on the walls it was read written with it Which could fearably be blood, ' _ **BILL CIPHER RULEZ**_ ', ' ** _When gravity fails then earth becomes Sky, Fear of the beast with one eye!_** ' Followed by another drawing of that triangle, other quotations that read ' _ **He keeps watching us**_ ' followed by another triangle,' _**Time has died and meaning has no meaning**_ 'and also what appeared to be something in Latin' _**Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominius ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!**_ '

"That's not blood, is it?" Sierra asked, somewhat stunned, pointing at the walls.

"Yes it is, yes it is blood, my blood," confessed Rachel touching the walls as she walked to her bed. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about," Rachel said angrily. "About how I get here," Rachel said, taking a deep breath.

"B-But how does that relate to ... your blood on the walls?" Sierra asked, stammering, sitting next to Rachel.

"Everything will make sense. If you listen, "Rachel said anxiously, she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm not what I seem to be, Sierra. I'm from another dimension, literally. I used to watch TD were I lived at, Gravity Falls. One Day I suddenly woke away of Gravity Falls, on what seems near to Wawanakwa just on the day Chris was hiring for more interns..."  Rachel tell worried about Sierra's reaction.

Sierra look confused at Rachel "I though have heard about Gravity Falls" Sierra remarked "But I not understand, how did you suddenly woke here?" Sierra asked perplexed

"Well, this has to do something with my blood on the walls" Rachel take another deep breath and exhaled. " I'm part of _The Bill Cipher Cult Church (_ **TBCCC** _),_ every night at my sleep, on my dreams Bill Cipher leave me clues about my 'destiny'. I came here after at a dream I made a deal...." Rachel take a pause, the next part was hard to tell ".... Te deal was, if I Kill my old friend, Luck Lupin, he'd transport me here. Bill not told me. why? he just say I'd still will may see him again. So one day, I did it... I kill him. the next morning I was far away from there, as I told you. I apped as Chris' intern with the hope to meet you, Sierra. As I also meet some of my friend of work. Who were from Mexico and came there for diferents Reasons." Rachel finish to tell ashamed by her past, with some tears.

Sierra react shocked at Rachel's story. "Well, but. I still wonder...If it was Really necesary that deal? Who is Bill Cipher? and, Why all the blood on the walls?" Sierra inquired somehow nerveous.

Rachel took another dee breath wishing she had something to drink. "To answer your questions... I had no option, since I came from another Gravity Falls dimension. Make the deal with Cipher was the only way out, I may need to explain this deeper to you. You said had may heard abou Gravity Falls, right?"

"yeah, but I though it was an actual town on USA, or something" Sierra remarked confused

"Well, something like that..." Rachel continue "...it is at USA, But... you had ever heard about a show with that same name Gravity Falls ? " 

"Well,... I may had read something about it on tumblr" Sierra answered trying to remember.

"Ok...The fact is..." Rachel took another deep breath, before continue "....The Gravity Falls from that show, is actually real on my dimension."

"So you came from a cartoon?..." Sierra inquired yet confused

"Well,,, I wont be the only one, on my dimension Total Drama is a cartoon" Rachel added anxious

"Okay..." Sierra said feeling a litte headhurt "...But now, what about Bill Cipher and your blood on the walls?"

Rachel toch some of the triangules " To explain it.... Bill Cipher is like a Dream Demon, he as a demon has some powers; one of those is get into the dreams and manipulate them, that's how he contact me, i guess. Now, _The Bill Cipher Cult Church_ or  **TBCCC** by it's initicial, is like, just he's 'fandom`or I guess it was, until somenight I start to write with my blood on walls, I though it was just he controling my body, and yes he also can do that, but then one night he just told me, he not wants my body. I start to think, why i keep doing it? maybe he wont my body, but still somehow control my drive, and make me do it...still I wonder myself why keep doing it?" Rachel finish to tell, crying.

"Hey! It's ok. I'm sure it's not your fault..." Sierra said trying to calm her "Not worry, I'm gonna be still by yourside. I'll love you, no matter what" Sierra hug Rachel. 

Rachel try to calm herself whiping her tear with a slave of her t-shirt, Sierra went to the bathroom bringing some papper to Rachel use it instead of her slave.

"Thanks, Sierra. I love you too" Rachel said once she was calm. "But, There's somenting else I need to tell you."

"What is it now about?" Sierra asked, though all was (almost) clear

"is about Mike, but more about Mal" Rachel tell her.

* * *

 

"But, what could be about he or them? that I not know" Sierra shouted worried

"I'm just saying. Dawn Just not say it All... " Rachel explained causally

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked curious

"I mean; maybe Mal is Not Mal, but just a whole ilusion to confuse us" Rachel continue, seeing Sierra confused "What I'm try to say, Is 'Mal' could be actually Bill Cipher using Mike as a veasel...Maybe since Mike has MPD Bill though if he use him as his new body, people just though he wold be another Mike's personas, and also to no one knows it's him, Bill transform himself on what we see as Mal." Rachel try to explain to Sierra

"So... you are saying Mal is just that triangule on Mike's body?" Sierra wonder pointing to one of the triangules on the wall

"Yes!" Rachel agreed exited

"However... all this chat, makes me hungry. Want to come to eat with me?" Sierra request kinda tired of think about all "Besides, I want to get out of this room, makes me frightened,,,No offense"

"No offense taken, I understand.. also, yes I love go out with you" Rachel acepted happy to be with her girlfriend.

Both girls get out of the room hold handing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that's all for this chapther. I have more on mind but, for now I need to study for a test on 12 days and other the next week of the last test, or some time like that.  
> However, remember so Sorry if any write error. But, english is Not my main lenguage.   
> Then untill next chapter ;)


	3. I Bet My Live For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel tries to Save Sierra's Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had write thi chapter before in spanish, but I delated it. Tho' I saved it, but as I saved it in spanish, I use GoogleTranslater to write it here, as also some others edit, so you know, sorry if any write error.

 

" _Take me and let my Sierra live_ " Rachel scream with tears. Sierra (the girl she love most of Total Drama and now her girlfriend) lay unconscious behind her, by somnifers who had previously released.  
"  _Sorry Rachel, but they are Chris orders and ..._ " I explained one of the interns, Sylvia Rivera Plath, a friend of mine who agreed to accompany me to take care of me, being interrupted by his cell phone, knowing immediately that it was Chris who called "  _moment_ …"

Sylvia Rivera: **_What do you want Chris ?!_ **  
Chris Mclean: **_I want to know Why do you take so long ?!_ **  
Sylvia: **_We're having a little difficulty here, Rachel (one of your former interns, so you understand) She does not want to take Sierra away._ **  
Chris **: _Put me on the speaker, we need to talk._**  
Sylvia **: _Good_**  
**\- Speaker: on-**  
" _Rachel, if you will not allow us to take us to Sierra, it will be you who get into that globe with Owen's farts."_  
_"Then take me! I do not mind dying, if Sierra can survive_  " Reachel insisted " _because I only wanted Sierra to be safe and healthy, although that will cost my life"_  
_"Interesting offer, maybe we can make your balloon look like Sierra, putting his silhouette on the ballon_ ," he said aloud. _"I accept the deal, you leave and Sierra stays."_  
_"Chris! ARE YOU CRAZY ?! Rachel could die if you let her!_  "Sylvia exclaimed angrily.  
_"I do not care"_ Chris mumbled. _"Besides she offered herself_ " he said. " _Now get her or I'll fire you!_ "

" _Are you sure about this, Rachel?_ _I do not care if he fire me_ "Sylvia asked Rachel worried.  
" _Totally, I mean, would you do the same for your girlfriend, Marylin?_ " Rachel clarified, trying to calm her down.  
" _Yes_ ," she sighed. " _Well, is there anything you want to do to say goodbye?_ "  
" _Yes, I would like to write a letter explaining what will happen to Sierra, and also to send it to my family and friends, but I want Sierra's to be special, by hand_ "   
" _I understand, there are still 8 hours to start recording, so I'll help you_ "   
" _Thank you, Sylvia, you're really my best friend._ "

* * *

 

The next day Sierra woke up and everything was normal until he noticed the day. That day was the finale of Total Drama All Stars, which seemed a bit strange too, because from what I had known thanks to Dawn, it was supposed that she would be locked in a balloon or something. She did not give much importance and decided to call her new girlfriend, Rachel, to invite her to see the end of season in the room "The Peanut Gallery " along with her and the other contestant; But something took her out of her thoughts, she noticed that there was a letter under her new cell phone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know this one is Kind of short, but I want to leave this cliffhanger so I write the Latter Left to Sierra on another chapter. So, until then. Please Coment if you can, I only want to know your thoughts about my fic.


	4. Somebody To Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only what Rachel wrote to Sierra before she gave her live for Sierra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry for delay with this chapter.  
> However, this chapter gonna be kinda short. But the next one gonna be somehow more extensives.

**Dear Sierra**

If you're reading this, i'm sorry from the bottom of my heart, have to tell you, probably I'm already dead. No blame yourself, but I did it to save your life, I gave up my life, to take your place on that ballon from Dawn's prediction*.  

I know this may be a rush decition, but if there's something I know is that; I don't need this life, I just need Somebody to die for, and Sierra that's you. I know I took the path  
That you would never want for me, I know I let you down, didn't I? but I still bet my life for you, I bet my life, I bet my life on you. There's you in everything I do, don't tell me that I'm wrong; when I'm standing in the fire, I will look the demon in the eye, and I will let the devil know that I was brave enough to die, and there's no hell that he can show me, steeper than my pride, cause I will never be forgotten, forever I'll fight for you.

So, please not worry to much, afterall I know, somehow I'll keep being at your side, even in the AfterLife*

Love you for ever ♥ Rachel †

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember so Sorry if any write error. But, english is Not my main lenguage.  
> btw;  
> please visit my DA, just copy+paste this url:http://fav.me/dbkk0sa
> 
> *To understand this, have on mind this fic is based on the deserted Fic "The Peanut Gallery" by StarryOak, in which Dawn Predicted the TDAS finale
> 
> So, untill next chapter ;)


	5. See you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel meets up with An Old friend and Bill Cipher offers her a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of All, you'll need to read the others chapters understand the plot of this one, Specialy the 2nd one, because this chapter have a lot references of what was told on the second chapter. So if you not read it,  
> you'll not understand what/why is going on this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> The character of my Fic "Luck Lupin" is based on the character of the same name,  
> created by a good friend of mine, Luca Cruz.  
> Sadly died on September 2, 2016, he died of a heart attack from the asthma attack product that caught him and  
> because the ambulance did not arrive fast they had to take the patrol car to the hospital where he was already dead. 
> 
> So, I devote this chapter to him, Luca Cruz (aka Luck Lupin) a REALLY GOOD FRIEND.  
> Rest in Peace, my dearest friend

After enter on the Sierra's ballon, Rachel began to float until the ballon exploded and Rachel fell in the sea, dying drowned. When she died, Rachel's soul left her body.  
Rachel suddenly found herself in a forest, Rachel heard a familiar voice, followed it and found her friend Luck Lupin, talking to a more mature man than him, Rachel thought that it was probably Luck's father. Rachel, wanted to go and talk to Luck, but she still felt guilty for killing him; After a moment, Rachel braced herself to speak to him.

"Hi, Luck." Rachel nodded nervously.  
"Hi, Rachel." Luck greets him back. "Do not worry, there are no grudges" Luck said, trying to calm her down.  
"Really?" Rachel took Luck's hand.  
"Yes, in fact, it's weird, when I died, I came upon a 'demon' in a triangular, yellow, one-eyed we ..."  
"... wearing a top hat and a bow?" Rachel interrupted, thinking she already knew who she meant.  
"Yeah how do you know?" Luck asked in surprise.  
"Just, let's just say it's always a nuisance and his name is Bill Cipher, by the way," Rachel replied.  
"Well, as I was telling you. Bill Cipher, told me the reasons why you killed me ... "Luck continued.  
"So he told you about the deal," Rachel said doubtfully.  
"Yeah, so do not worry, that anger is over," Luck said, putting his hand on Rachel's leg.  
"Seriously, now I just want to talk to you, like the friends we were in life." Luck said hopeful  
"So... How you been in this AfterLife" Rachel asked relaxed  
"Fine. I went to my own funeral, it was...Beautiful" Luck told with a tear on his face "I wonder how will be yours? by the way"  
"Well, I not know, but if wanna go, you are welcome" Rachel aswered smiling  
"I'll love to go. By the way, how did you die?" Luck asked.  
"Well, sacrifice me to keep my beloved, Sierra from dying in a balloon filled with Owen's gas, for a crazy plan by Chris... It's a long story," Rachel replied.

Before they could continue to talk, Rachel noticed that Luck had disappeared. Then Bill Cipher appeared, in the sky.

"Well, Hello, [NeonLight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I25IBwGIyRc)*. Hope you had fun with, [MessageMan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPxE-7rUeko)*"Bill Cipher inquired  
"Fine, What do you want now?" Rachel Bragged  
"Wow, what actitude. After all, I'll bring you Back To Live" Bill Claimed  
"Nice, what`s the deal?" Rachel asked sassy  
"Well. It's not about what I want, but about some change on you" The triangule appealed  
"What do you mean?" Rachel asked curious  
"Well; 1. You gotta wait some days to Be Back, mostly after your funeral, 2. Your Name will change, and 3. Your likes also will also change."Bill listed  
"That's all?" Rachel asked sarcastical  
"Yes, all the changes. But also if, [Anchor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkOXrWGjz_M)* lefts you, or you breached any change, you would die Forever" Bill Aded, emphasizing 'Forever' "So, What do you say?" Cipher offecered, lifting his hand  
"Deal!" Rachel acepted Sheaking Bill's hand  
"By The Way, Anchor* is sleeping right now, so you may go to her dream and talk with her"  
Bill Cipher added before he and Rachel desapeired.

  


Suddenly, Rachel appeared in Sierra's dream

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Those are Nicknames Bill Cipher give to each characters  
> (only Fallers will understand, so better watch Gravity Falls if you not get it)  
> NeonLigth=Rachel  
> MessageMan=Luck Lupin  
> Anchor=Sierra  
> FunFact all those nicknames are also Songs titles, linked the songs on the mentions in the fic,
> 
> I wanna do the nexts chapters on a new 'Work', that means this is the last chapter On THIS Work  
> I'll do it in a new one, because I feel like need to make a space between this chapters,  
> and what gonna happen on the next ones.  
> Also, I've planned Repot on Wattpad or FFN, in spanish (my main lenguage)  
> But, I'll still keep uploading the fic here, because for me it's more practical  
> \-------------  
> UPDATE (May 1st 2018): I tried to update the new work, but AO3 wont publish it, and that's weeks ago. So, since AO3 is not revealing it, I choose to continue the fic on Wattpad, because unlike FFN, i can post links there. So if you wanna read it, Copy&Pate this link -->https://www.wattpad.com/user/SierRaquel  
> Also, I decided to do the continuation in Spanish, because that way it's would be easier for me to write

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a long time but I hope this time if I finish everything


End file.
